A Change in Identity
by Pointeofdance
Summary: What if Crowley was Canton Everett Delaware III? Castiel takes Sam and Dean back to 1969, but who is this Doctor person? And what is this about aliens? Right after 5x20 for Supernatural and 6x2 for Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I haven't seen a good Crowley is Canton fic before so I was inspired to write one of my own. This takes place right after 5x20 for Supernatural and during 6x2 for Doctor Who(obviously). So without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Doctor Who or Supernatural, I would not be sitting here writing this. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Supernatural to CW.**

* * *

"Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean asked, looking up from the book he was rifling through to look at the angel that had just appeared. Sam quietly closed his laptop and looked up expectantly.

"While we may have a… temporary truce with Crowley, it has come to my attention that he may be trying some more unorthodox methods to stop the apocalypse," Castiel replied in his normal, unemotional voice.

"Such as?" Sam asked, sitting back in his chair with a sigh. They had been doing research for a normal hunt, trying to forget the coming apocalypse for the moment. It seemed that the universe didn't want them to have even a brief respite.

Cas turned slowly to Sam. "I believe that he may be using time travel to stop the events that may come to occur."

"He what?" Dean asked, standing up.

"I thought that you couldn't change the past. Everything that had been changed was always going to be changed. Why would him going back make a difference?" Sam questioned. The angel shifted.

"We may not have been entirely truthful," he admitted. He looked like that was all he wanted to say on the subject, but Dean and Sam's glares prompted him to continue. "Time is fluid, but there are certain points that are fixed. You mother's death, for example, was fixed. Nothing could be done to to change that. That is why we had no hesitance in sending Dean back. Most of time, however, is not fixed. If we had sent you to another point in time, it's likely that you could've changed something."

Dean continued to glare at Castiel while Sam walked around the table they had been sitting at to stand protectively near his brother.

"So?" Sam asked, angrily, trying to get off the subject of their parents.

"Crowley has traveled to an important tipping point in history," Castiel explained. "If he changes anything for the worse, you may not exist anymore."

"We have to stop him," Dean said immediately. "When did he go to?"

"1969. The moon landing."

"Really? Is he trying to stop the moon landing?" Sam asked.

"The landing itself is not the important part," Castiel said, frustrated at their lack of understanding. "There were many things going on in 1969 that most humans do not know. It is these things that Crowley is interfering with."

"Could you be any more cryptic?": Dean grumbled. Castiel tilted his head in a bird like gesture but didn't comment, although he did continue speaking.

"It is essential that whatever plan Crowley has is stopped. We cannot have him risking this world. Will you come with me?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. Sam nodded minutely at Dean who sighed.

"I guess we're in. Let's go kick some Demon ass."

* * *

The Doctor watched Canton carefully as he bragged about what he had accomplished. He had played his part well. Almost too well, if you asked him, but it did the job. So long as his friends were okay, he wasn't going to pry.

"Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave, not the tiniest particle of anything." Canton walked over and closed the doors before turning back to the Doctor. "In here…"

He trailed off as the door suddenly started to open again. The Doctor was extremely glad that he hadn't taken the strait jacket off yet and revealed his actual situation. In walked two men in suits with a third in a tan trench coat that reminded him of tenth regeneration behind them. Of the first to men, both were tall, but one definitely dwarfed the other. The taller one had long, brown hair and eyes that the Doctor could tell would get him anything. The shorter one had sandy hair and bright green eyes. It was easy for the Doctor to see the hardships that the pair had been through by their posture and the look in their eyes, but the self blame in the second pair, so accurately reflected in his own, caught his attention. The man that trailed behind them was… not quite right. His piercing blue eyes never wavered from Canton and he held himself with stiff posture. The Doctor couldn't tell what was so off with this last figure, but he intended on finding out as soon as he could get out of this jacket without raising suspicion.

"Every time," Canton groaned, but his accent changed. While before his accent had been American with a slight lilt, his Irish accent was out in the open now. He walked over and re-shut the door. "I don't even know how you got past all the security out there, but can you believe for one minute that I'm trying to save the world?"

"I'll believe it when I see it," the shorter man in a suit grumbled. He gestured at the two body bags and the Doctor. "This situation doesn't really help."

"If you gave me a minute to explain-" Canton started but the short one cut him off.

"I'm sorry, sir. This will be cleared up in a moment," he said to the Doctor. "We just need to have a conversation with this… agent here then you'll be free to go."

"He's already free, stupid," Canton grumbled. The Doctor took this as his cue to shake off the jacket. He was all too eager to enter the conversation with these strangers. He nudged the body bags to give the two people inside the okay and they quickly unzipped. Amy and Rory sat up, coughing.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked frantically.

"Finally," Amy grumbled. Her eyes found the three strangers. "Who are they?"

"These things could do with air holes," Rory complained, not having caught on to the situation yet.

"Never had a complaint before," Canton joked, but his attention was obviously on the gentlemen. Rory turned and finally realized that they weren't alone.

"Who are you?"

"Great question, Rory," the Doctor said enthusiastically. He turned to the men expectantly. "How about it?"

The short one glanced warily at Canton who rolled his eyes. "Of course they don't know."

Reassured, although having just peaked the Doctor's interest further, the green eyes turned back to him. "My name is Dean and this is my brother, Sam," he introduced, gesturing at the man with long hair. He then pointed at the man in the trench coat. "That over there is Cas. We're just going to be taking Crowley here and we'll be on our way."

"Crowley?"

"His name," Sam confirmed.

"Will somebody please explain what's going on?!" Amy demanded. Dean's eyes appraised her and the Doctor withheld a sigh. Looks like he was going to have another Jack Harkness to take care of, although hopefully not as bad.

"Maybe for you," Dean flirted, flashing a grin. "What's your name, Sweetheart?'

"Amy, and don't call me Sweetheart!"

Rory placed a gentle hand and Amy's arm that calmed her considerably before turning with steel in his eyes towards Dean. "Hello. Rory. Husband. You'll stop flirting with my wife if you know what's good for you."

Dean shot Rory a surprised look before raising his hands in surrender. "Sorry, dude. Look, we're all trying to figure out what's going on. It's hard to do that though when you get no explanation before getting your ass dragged here."

Dean finished this statement glaring at Cas. Cas looked back at him without any sign of emotion except a small tilt of his head.

"I told you that Crowley was here so this is where I brought you."

"Fair point. He's normally up to something," Dean admitted before turning to the Doctor. "I don't think we ever caught your name."

"Oh, hello! I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor announced, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He hadn't expected any reaction to his name, so when he got one, he was surprised.

Cas's eyes widened, the most expression that the Doctor had seen on his face since the three men had arrived. He bowed his head slightly and greeted the Doctor in return. "Lonely Traveler. I had not realized that you were a part of this. Forgive me for not recognizing you."

Amy and Rory's eyes snapped to him while Sam and Dean looked at Cas in surprise. The Lonely Traveler. It had been eons since he had heard that name. Only one species had ever called him that name.

"No need to apologise," the Doctor said, giving a wave of his hand. "It's been several centuries since I've had any contact with your kind and my face has changed since then."

"Cas, you know this guy?" Dean asked, pointing a finger at the Doctor. He turned to the Doctor. "And more importantly, you know Cas?"

"Not personally, no. Met another one dealing with some zygons that had gotten too close to one of their prophets, or what I would call a human with a strong psychic connection to the dimension called Heaven. Talked a bit. Learned that they had been watching me a bit, which I don't like at all by the way, and was on my way. Haven't heard from them since."

"Doctor, that made no sense," Amy pointed out. Well of course it wouldn't make sense to her. It made perfect sense to him.

"Amy, Rory, let me have the pleasure of introducing you to an Angel," the Doctor said happily. Amy looked at him skeptically.

"An _angel_?"

"Yes, my full name is Castiel although Dean likes to shorten it. I am an Angel of the Lord"

As Cas said this, there was the sound of thunder and what looked like lightning flashed in the enclosed area. The shadow of two large wings appeared behind the angel before disappearing as soon as the lightning stopped.

"Show off," Crowley muttered. Dean glared at him and he quickly shut up.

"So God is real?" Rory asked, taking a deep breath.

"Real and missing," Dean snorted. The Doctor rolled his eyes and began to explain a bit further.

"Well… Sort of. No offense, Cas. Heaven and Hell are dimensions linked closely to Earth. Yes, what humans call 'souls' generally go to one or the other after death, but while God is the ruler of Heaven and the Angels are his warriors, I don't believe that it's God in the sense that you are saying."

"Dimensions?" Sam asked, his thirst for knowledge breaking through his silent barrier.

The Doctor was about to reply when Dean waved him off. "You two can geek out later. We need to go back to our own time."

"Ah, hunters," the Doctor said, nodding his head knowledgeably. "Well we've got a bit of a problem of our own at the moment and Crowley is the only one that can help."

"We'll help," Sam said immediately. "What's going on?"

The Doctor looked Sam up and down. "Yes, you would like to help, wouldn't you? I don't generally like hunters, too many guns. I'm already stretching my limit letting River have one. Speaking of…" He turned to Crowley. "What happened to her?"

"Jumped off a building."

"She does that," he agreed, no longer worried. "Oh, but wait, if there's an angel and two hunters after you then you're a…"

Crowley's eyes turned red. "A demon, yes." Amy and Rory backed up quickly, which was fairly hard in the small space. Crowley's eyes turned back to normal and he quickly added on, "But a demon that's working to stop the apocalypse at the moment!"

"Why would a demon want to stop the apocalypse?" Rory asked warily.

"Why would the Angels want to start it?" Dean shot back. "It's a messed up world. Cas here is the only one we can trust. The rest are dicks."

"The one I met was fairly rude," the Doctor admitted.

"Probably didn't like that you had to save the prophet instead of his righteous ass," Dean laughed bitterly. "And that reminds me. Doctor, you never explained who you are."

"He's an alien that travels around in time and space in his ship called a TARDIS that looks like a 1960's British police box," Amy said, rolling her eyes eyes when it was obvious to her that the Doctor was going to steer the conversation away from the subject. He glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at him before continuing. "He'll sometimes bring a few humans along with him. We get to go out there, seeing other worlds."

Everybody could hear the note of wonder that entered her voice at the thought of traveling to other worlds. The Doctor smiled slightly. His Amelia Pond. Still looking at the universe through the wonder of a child.

"Aliens?" Dean questioned. "Now I've seen it all."

* * *

**So how was it? This is only the first part obviously. It's all written out and I'll update in the next couple of days. It will only be 3 chapters with a 4 chapter/epilogue. While this isn't the first fic I've written, this is the first one that I've posted so any feedback would be nice. Feel free to give any constructive criticism, but please be thoughtful! Please follow/favorite/review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you everybody who did NOT tell me that I had screwed up the summary. As you can see, it's fixed now with CASTIEL bringing them back in time instead of Crowley. A HUGE (and real) thank you to everybody to favorited and followed, especially to my reviewer! Dana Sto Helit, here's that chapter that you asked for!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Supernatural to the CW**

* * *

Dean fingered the gun hidden beneath his jacket carefully, taking comfort in it's familiar shape. He was not scared to admit, to himself at least, that these monsters were terrifying. Not even Cas could remember seeing them. Not to mention the fact that he didn't need something else manipulating his life. He had plenty of that with the angels and demons. He, Amy and Crowley (he wasn't letting that Demon out of his sight) were going to investigate the Greystark Hall orphanage while Sam, River, and Rory went to one of the others. He didn't like separating from Sammy, but it was the only plan that made sense. Castiel had disappeared for the time being. Something about not being able to interfere with the work of the Traveler.

It was dark and rainy as the trio stood in front of the door, Amy slightly behind the other two. The door opened slightly and a dirty, balding man poked his head out. "Hello?"

"FBI. You must be Doctor Renfrew," Dean grunted and showed his badge. Crowley did the same next to him. He made sure that it was just a quick flash because his obviously was a future model.

"The children are asleep," the man protested.

"We'll be very quiet," Amy assured him.

"We're looking for a missing child," Dean explained. "Can we come in?"

"Yes, come in, please," the man stuttered. He led the way inside. Lightning flashed as he led the way up the large staircase. "This way."

Dean moved to the side slightly and pick at the peeling paint. He looked out one of the windows and brushed his hand through a spider web. This place should be shut down. This was no place for kids.

"Please excuse the writing," Renfrew said, the hand with the rag shaking as he held it up to the wall. "It keeps happening. I try to clean it up."

"It's the kids,yeah? They did that," Amy asked, nodding at the wall while Dean and Crowley stared at the large words written in what could have either been red paint or blood. He glanced further up the staircase and saw the same messages repeated all the way up.

"Yes, the children. It must be," Renfrew answered Amy's question with a faraway look on his face. He shook himself out of his thoughts and continued walking. "Anyway, my office is this way."

"We almost didn't come to this place. I understood that Graystark Hall was closed in 1967," Crowley said, adopting his American accent.

"That's the plan, yes."

"The plan?" Amy asked.

"Not long now."

"It's 1969," Crowley prodded.

"No, no. We close in 67. That's the plan yes," Renfrew said, misunderstanding or his mind was too far gone to register anything.

"You misunderstood me, sir," Crowley stated and Dean looked at him oddly. He had never heard Crowley call someone sir without a sarcastic tone. "It's 1969 now."

"Why are you saying that? Of course it isn't."

"July," Crowley prodded again. Renfrew got the faraway look in his eyes again before seeming to forget the whole conversation and continued walking.

"My office is this way. This way."

The trio stopped outside of the door.

"This guy is nuts," Dean said.

"Completely barmy," Crowley agreed.

"And all those messages were for himself, warning him to get out of here," Amy put in.

"I'm thinking this is the right place," Dean said.

"I'll check upstairs and call the Doctor. Dean, you call Sam and inform the other team," Amy said.

"Wait a minute," Dean protested. "You are not going up into a potentially infested monster den alone!"

"I can take care of myself," Amy said angrily. "But if it bothers you so much, come with me."

Dean glanced at Crowley who shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere."

He looked back at Amy who was still glaring at him. "Fine. Go. But take this with you."

He took out a pistol and handed it to Amy. "Do you know how to fire a gun?"

Amy took it from him and weighed it in her and before flicking the safety off and shooting Crowley in the leg. Dean roared with laughter as Crowley sputtered in indignation, not really hurt at all.

"You learn a few things from River," Amy smirked as she put the safety back on and slid it into her waist band. Dean waved her off, still chuckling as he dragged Crowley into the ruined office.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and called Sammy, glad that the Doctor had improved his coverage.

"Hello?"

"Sam, we've found the place. Looks like it will fall apart at any second and there's just one guy here who's completely lost it."

"Do you need some help?" Sam asked.

"No. You guys head back to the Doctor. We'll meet you there. We'll just finish looking around. See if maybe we can get a name."

"How's Crowley?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean glanced over at Crowley who was flicking through papers and talking patiently with Renfrew. "Surprisingly human. I'd say he almost actually cares what happens to this world."

"I heard that," Crowley muttered.

Dean struggled to not let a chuckle out as he heard a bit of commotion of Sam's end.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go. It seems that the Doctor has gotten himself into a bit of trouble."

"Of course he has," Dean sighed. He hung up and turned back to the others. He looked up sharply as he thought he heard a scream. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Crowley asked, but just then, a knock was heard at the door. Renfrew went to answer it but didn't open the door enough for Dean or Crowley to see who was on the other side.

"It's just some questions. Yes, I see," Renfrew said quietly.

"Who was that?" Dean asked sharply, taking his gun out but holding it behind his back. One of the dome head aliens entered the room. Both Dean and Crowley activated the recorders that the Doctor had implanted in their hands.

"What are you?" Crowley asked. "You can tell me, because I won't remember. You invaded us. You're everywhere."

Dean's head snapped up as he heard Amy's voice echoing outside, yelling for help. He looked at Crowley but Crowley's eyes remained firmly on the alien, only a slight flicker giving his nervousness away.

"Are you armed?" Crowley continued.

"This world is ours," the alien stated plainly in it's creepy as hell voice. Dean had to resist the urge not to shudder. "We have ruled it since the wheel and the fire. We have no need of weapons."

"Yeah?" Crowley questioned and Dean saw what he was going to do a second before it happened so was able to bring his own gun up to shoot the alien as well. It fell down on the ground, dead.

"Welcome to America," Crowley snarked at the dead creature before running out of the room, shouting Amy's name. Dean had to let out a bit of a chuckle for that one as he ran out the room right after Crowley. He saw Crowley pull out his phone to call the Doctor as they both ran up the staircase. He hung up just as they reached a lock door which from behind they could hear Amy's voice.

Dean spun around suddenly. He could've sworn that there was somebody watching them. He shook it off quickly when he didn't see anybody. Damn his hunter instincts for making him paranoid.

"Amy, can you hear me?" Crowley called through the door. "Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back."

Crowley stood back as he prepared to shoot the door but the Doctor ran up just then with River, Rory, and Sam behind him. Sam gave a quick nod to Dean to show that he was alright before turning his attention back towards the door that the Doctor had just sonic-ed oped.

"Where is she Doctor?" Rory asked frantically, not seeing his wife. The astronaut suit was laying on the ground, abandoned.

"It's empty," River stated, examining the suit.

They all turned around as they suddenly heard Amy's voice.

"It's dark. So dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody help me?"

* * *

**So this chapter is a bit shorter than the one ****before, but the next one is the longest so far and will be from Sam's point of view. Sorry for the bit of a cliffhanger at the end, but let's be honest, we all know what's going to happen. This story isn't about completely changing what happened in Doctor Who, just exploring the possibility that Crowley and Canton could be the same person. Don't forget to favorite/follow/review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't get any reviews:( But a big thank you to the people that favorited and followed! Please take a moment at the end of this chapter to read the authors note and tell me what you think. This chapter is the longest one so far and will wrap up the story with just an epilogue left!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and Supernatural by the CW**

* * *

The day had started out so normal, or at least as normal as the life of a hunter could get. He and Dean had just been sitting around, working on researching a new hunt when suddenly they're back in 1969 helping an _alien_ save the world from more aliens.

The orphanage that they had checked out had been a bust, but he was finding that he was becoming close friends with River. Her personality reminded him of Dean's but she was able to hold a true intellectual conversation as well. Rory was actually a really sweet guy, if a bit awkward. It was funny how easy it was for him to relax around the two. His phone started to ring as they got in a taxi to head to the next orphanage. He read the caller ID and saw Dean's name. He answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Sam, we've found the place. Looks like it will fall apart at any second and there's just one guy here who's completely lost it."

"Do you need some help?" Sam asked.

"No. You guys head back to the Doctor. We'll meet you there. We'll just finish looking around. See if maybe we can get a name."

"How's Crowley?" Sam asked quietly as he motioned to River to tell the driver about the change of destination before her phone rang as well.

"Surprisingly human. I'd say he almost actually cares what happens to this world."

He heard Crowley say something on Dean's end but couldn't make it out as River was talking in his other ear.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go. It seems that the Doctor has gotten himself into a bit of trouble."

"Of course he has," Dean sighed. They hung up and Sam turned to River.

"He did _what_?!"

"Broke into the Apollo 11 command module, yes," River sighed. "What am I going to do with that man?"

"How about what are we going to do right now?" Rory asked.

"We're going to go to the TARDIS then we're going back to D.C. to pick up the President. He's the only one who can get the Doctor out of this mess."

Sam rolled his eyes, but was excited at the prospect of meeting the President, even if it was the most scandalous one. It didn't take long for them to reach NASA and for River to find the TARDIS. They all entered quickly and Sam marveled once again at the interior. The Doctor had been a bit annoyed that all Dean said was "What the Hell?" but Sam had apparently passed the "It's bigger on the inside" test. Rory had gone to his bedroom to change and Sam leaned against the railing as River piloted the TARDIS smoothly, much more smoothly than the Doctor.

"Where did you learn to fly one of these?" He asked.

River smirked at him. "Oh, she taught me."

"She?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yes. The TARDIS is very much alive. She's telepathic and, if she chooses to, she can communicate with you. She… Took a liking to me and taught me how to pilot her. You're the only person I've ever told that to and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others."

"Is that why you can fly her better than the Doctor?"

"Don't let him hear you say that. But I did learn from the best," she smiled as she landed the TARDIS. She went out quickly and brought another man aboard. A quick introduction in which Sam was trying his hardest not to stumble over his words and they were on their way.

When they got there, River changed quickly into something more professional and they, with Rory, exited the TARDIS. They entered a large room with two men and the Doctor handcuffed in a chair within. President Nixon took the lead and began to speak with the two gentlemen while Sam, Rory, and River flanked him. Sam didn't really pay attention to the conversation as he was too busy looking at the place where history had been made. He noticed Rory play with one of the models and break a bit off and hurriedly try to mask his mistake. Sam tried not to laugh as Rory did the British salute and the two men look really confused.

"Come, Mr. Williams," he called and Rory hurried over to Sam. Sam gave him a quick smile that Rory returned gratefully.

"Next time you want to salute someone in America, the palm faces towards you, not away," he explained quietly.

"Thanks," Rory said quietly. They were the last to board the TARDIS and the Doctor was already at the controls. Sam grimaced at the thought of another one of the Doctor's rides.

"Dean, Amy, and Crowley found the orphanage that the girl was taken from," Sam explained as the TARDIS started shaking.

"Good. Let me just drop Mr. Nixon off and we'll go to them," the Doctor said cheerily as he landed the TARDIS back in the Oval Office. He and the President left. The rest waited in a comfortable silence until the phone started ringing. River picked it up immediately.

"Hello?"

She listened quietly for a few moments before hurrying to the door, the cord of the phone dragging behind her.

"Doctor, it's Crowley. Quick, they need us."

Sam felt the beginnings of panic swirling in his stomach. The Doctor ran in and he and River began to pilot the TARDIS together. They all rushed out just as Crowley was about to shoot the door.

Sam gave a quick nod to Dean to show that he was alright before turning his attention back towards the door that the Doctor had just sonic-ed oped.

"Where is she Doctor?" Rory asked frantically, not seeing his wife. The astronaut suit was laying on the ground, abandoned.

"It's empty," River stated, examining the suit.

They all turned around as they suddenly heard Amy's voice.

"It's dark. So dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody help me?"

Sam went over and stood by Dean as he observed the emotional scene. He suddenly heard a voice calling from outside the room and held up his gun quickly along with Dean and Crowley. Dean and Crowley put down their guns slowly when they saw the raggedy man. Sam took his cue from them and lowered his as well.

"Hello? Is somebody there? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help." The man started stuttering. "We c- I can't re- I can't remember."

The Doctor ran out of the room and the rest followed him. They entered what looked to Sam like some ratty office. There was one of the aliens on the ground, clutching at its chest.

"Dammit," Sam heard Dean mutter. "I thought we had killed it."

Sam realized that there were bullet holes in the creature's suit. He didn't understand the meaning behind what the creature was saying but it clearly affected the Doctor. He stood up and walked slowly back to the TARDIS, his mind clearly a million miles from the orphanage. They all entered behind him and he collapsed in one of the chairs. River began to pilot the TARDIS.

Sam walked over to the Doctor and sat down beside him. "I know that you just met me, but sometimes talking to a total stranger is easier than talking to someone you've known your whole life."

"Nah, it's fine!" And in a flash the Doctor was back to his normal self. "Actually, I've got a job for you and your brother."

Sam waved Dean over and the Doctor began to explain part of his plan.

"I need you two to get a video of the Silent saying something, anything, to encourage people to rise up against it. I'll drop you with Crowley and the alien back at the prison. Hmmm, might need to get Nixon to back you up… Anyway! I'll call you and as soon as I do, hook the phone up to this."

At this point the Doctor pulled out a mess of wire and metal that semi-resembled a phone with an antenna on top. He gave it to Sam who examined it. He saw the indention where the phone was clearly supposed to lay. After a quick look at Dean, he pocketed it.

"And what will you be doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to go find Amy," the Doctor replied. "I just need this video."

"And what does this video do exactly?" Dean asked.

"You'll see," the Doctor replied mysteriously before hopping up and running to the controls. He and River piloted the TARDIS back to the White House once again and brought the President on board. He then dropped Sam, Dean, Crowley, and Nixon back at the prison where Sam and Dean had first arrived. They dragged the silence out of the TARDIS and watched as it dematerialized. This being the first time that Sam and Dean had seen it dematerialize from the outside, they marveled at the way it slowly pulsated out of existence.

"Let's get started," Crowley said, rubbing his hands together. He walked over to the panel on the wall and input the code to open the door. Outside, Sam could hear the readying of weapons and was more than happy to let the bullet proof demon outside first.

"Hello again," Crowley said to the people outside with a smirk.

Somebody that Sam couldn't see replied. "Sir, you've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing?"

"It doesn't matter. I need Doctor Shepherd here right now."

Dean looked like he was about to protest somebody else coming in, but Sam explained quickly, understanding what Crowley was doing. "If the alien dies on us now, we won't be able to get the video that the Doctor wanted us to get."

Dean still looked unsure, but nodded as Nixon took his cue and walked out of the box. Crowley came back in with this doctor, who understandably panicked a bit once he saw the alien. It took several explanations (because the doctor kept looking away and everything needed to be explained again) for the Doctor to even begin treating the creature and several more explanations afterwards for the doctor to complete the examination. Sam and Dean stood quietly in the background while Crowley spoke with Shepherd who had just looked away again.

"My God. What is it?"

"It's just an alien, Doctor Shepherd," Crowley sighed, having to repeat what he had said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Someone has already been treating it."

"Yeah, you've been treating it."

"Does Colonel Jefferson know this thing is here?"

"No," Crowley replied shortly while the doctor stood up.

"Then I'm going to tell him right now."

"Again," Crowley muttered.

"Sorry, what?"

"Exactly," Crowley sighed again.

"Sergeant, why was I called in here for no reason?" Shepherd asked and Dean snorted in the background. Shepherd's eyes darted to Sam and Dean. "And who are they?"

"Friends of the President," Dean smirked. The doctor shook his head and walked out.

"You tend to my wounds. You are foolish," the Silent told them. Sam quietly took out his phone and began to record the conversation.

"Why? What would you do in my place?"

"We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight, but you will never remember we were even here. You will evolve," the Silent bragged.

"Yeah? Well sorry to dissapoint you, but thanks. That's exactly what we needed to hear." Crowley turned to look at Sam. "You got that, Moose?"

"Done," Sam replied and began to edit the video down to the small part that they needed. That had gone better than he had expected. The Silent had played right into their hands. He sent the clip to River to show that they had it. Now it was time to play the waiting game for the Doctor's call.

There wasn't much to do as the Silent hadn't said anything else and Crowley had left briefly to sort out some official things. They weren't too bothered about him leaving anymore.

"I wonder where Cas went to," Dean said.

"He'll turn back up," Sam replied. "Worse case, we ask the Doctor to bring us home. I'm sure he won't mind."

"What are we going to do about this, Sammy?" Dean sighed. "I can't deal with alien invasions on top of the apocalypse."

"We don't have to. River told me that there are organizations that deal with aliens," Sam informed Dean.

"Going for the older woman, huh Sam?" Dean teased.

"Shut up! Just because she can hold an intellectual conversation…!" Sam stumbled. "Besides, she's with the Doctor."

"Riiiiiiiight," Dean said, dragging the word out. Just then Sam's phone rang and Crowley walked back in. Sam answered.

"Ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Ready," Sam confirmed and placed the phone in the gadget that the Doctor had given him. A light started flashing so he assumed that it had worked. A second later, there were a couple gunshots heard from outside the still open door.

"What the…?" Dean muttered and looked outside. He spoke quickly to Sam. "There are two Silents laying dead out here. I'm going to forget this this second I look away."

He turned back inside with a blank face. Sam quickly related what he had just been told.

"But why would the soldiers suddenly have an urge to shoot the creatures?" Sam continued.

"Oh, the Doctor is clever," Crowley muttered.

"Speak up, Crowley," Dean demanded.

"He was at the Apollo 11 capsule, yes? He also needed a video of the Silents condemning themselves. What could he do with that video that would suddenly make the human race rise up against these parasites?"

Sam's eyes widened as he understood where Crowley was going. "He inserted the video into the footage from Apollo 11. Everybody is watching that right now and will watch it for centuries. The first time man set foot on the moon."

"Exactly," Crowley nodded.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "That was a risky plan. How could he make sure that we would get the video?"

"I guess he trusted us," Sam shrugged.

The TARDIS started to materialize. The Doctor stepped out and waved them all inside.

"Your good," Dean admitted as he stepped back inside.

"Well of course I am! I'm brilliant!" The Doctor said proudly and Amy hit him on the head.

"And completely full of yourself."

"Amy, you're okay," Crowley said with a small smile as he stepped back on board.

"Hey look at that Amy, you made the demon smile," Sam joked as Crowley glared at him.

Rory shook his head. "I keep forgetting that you're a demon. You act so natural."

"Don't let him fool you," Dean warned. "If you ever meet him again, he's just as likely to set his hellhounds on you as say hi."

"Nice to know," Rory said meekly as the TARDIS landed.

* * *

**Okay, so here is my understanding on the whole Silent vs. Silence thing. The Silence is the organization created by Tasha Lem to stop the Doctor from speaking his name at Trenzalore. Madame Kovarian was also a part of this group. The Silents are the aliens employed by the Silence. I hope that might clear up any confusion.**

****Please read** On another note, I really do like exploring these little things that happen when an actor is in two different shows or when two characters share the same name. I'm thinking of doing another crossover with Amy Pond, the Doctor Who companion and the Supernatural Kitsune Amy Pond. I have two ideas for a crossover here. One is that the DW Amy Pond meets the other Amy and they strike up a conversation. This conversations has such a deep impact on the Supernatural Amy that she decides to take Amy Pond's name to honor her. The other idea is to have them be the same person. The second idea would take much longer as I would need to plan out how the switch from human to Kitsune happened. The second idea would most likely be a multi chapter whereas the first would probably just be a one shot. Leave me a review telling me what you think!**

**I'm going out of town this weekend so the next chapter will probably not be posted until next Tuesday. Until then, please favorite/follow and especially review!**


	4. Epilogue

**This is it! Thank you to everybody that has followed/favorited this story! Unfortunately, I only got one review last chapter on the subject in the author's note(thank you Emma Louise Peel!) so if you can take a moment to drop a review on that, it would be much appreciated! Now without further ado, let's finish this story!**

**Disclaimer- Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Supernatural to the CW**

* * *

The Doctor returned the TARDIS to the White House once more to say goodbye to President Nixon before turning to Dean, Sam, and Crowley.

"Where do you need to go?"

"I was hoping that Cas would be back by now, but apparently he was serious on the whole 'Angels can't mess with the Traveler business," Dean sighed.

"The Doctor can bring you home," Amy said. The Doctor nodded.

"Just tell me where."

"Sorry, but _I _will be the one to bring them home, Doctor," River protested. "I'm sure they wish to go home to the same year."

"That would be preferable," Sam agreed. The Doctor scowled.

"I pilot the TARDIS just fine!"

"12 Years."

Sam and Dean looked at Amy in confusion but she just shook her head. "Believe me, you want River to bring you home."

The Doctor looked at Rory for support.

"Why are you looking at me? Even if I agreed with you, which I don't, there's no way I would go against my wife," Rory said, holding up his hands. Amy smirked.

"Fine!" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing up his hands and plopping down on one of the chairs around the console next to a silent Crowley. River smiled at her victory and placed her hands on the controls.

"Where to?"

"Singer Salvage Yard. April 5th, 2010," Dean told her.

Of course, the Doctor hopped up immediately to help. Amy and River just laughed at him but River let him help her.

"Here we are!" The Doctor announced. He spun the scanner around to face them. "See? I can do it!"

"Just the fact that you're so happy about it shows just how rare of an occasion this is," Rory muttered. The Doctor pretended not to hear him.

"I'd leave now unless you want a bullet in your face!" A voice called from outside the TARDIS. Sam and Dean rolled their eyes. Crowley jumped a bit

River glanced at the scanner again. "Doctor, why did you change the coordinates? I set them to land outside."

"Don't tell me you don't want to meet the famous Bobby Singer," the Doctor said, bouncing on his feet.

"Famous?" Dean sputtered. The Doctor ignored him and kept watching River.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You must've read the Winchester Gospels! They're all the rage in the 30th century."

River gasped and looked at the brothers. "You're the Winchesters?"

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean exclaimed, "Those freakin books! Why are they so popular?!"

"Not popular yet," the Doctor assured them. "But for now, introduce us to Mr. Singer!"

"Bobby, can you not shoot us if we open the door?" Sam called.

There was a pause. "Sam? What are you…? Is Dean there?"

"I'm here, Bobby," Dean called. "We've got Crowley with us along with some new friends."

Another pause. "Get out here you idjits."

Dean slowly opened the door and immediately got a face full of holy water. He sighed. "It's me Bobby. I promise."

"Sorry," Bobby apologized, not looking too apologetic.

Dean came out fully, followed by Sam and Crowley right behind him. Crowley immediately went to a corner, avoiding the devil's traps, and stayed there quietly while the rest of the occupants of the TARDIS came out. The Doctor was obviously the first one out followed by River who was looking around in interest, taking everything in. Amy and Rory followed slowly after them, holding hands. Bobby seemed startled by the amount of people who came out of the TARDIS but hid his confusion quickly.

"Anybody want to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Bobby, this is the Doctor, River, Amy, and Rory," Dean introduced. "This is going to sound crazy, but the Doctor is an alien who travels around in time and space, saving planets and things. River, Amy, and Rory help him out."

"You want to clear that up?" Bobby asked gruffly, raising an eyebrow.

"Cas came and sent us back to 1969 because Crowley here was apparently messing with some important things. Turns out he was helping the Doctor here save Earth from an alien invasion, which is now taken care of, by the way. He brought us back here because Cas disappeared, except he was so anxious to meet you that he landed the TARDIS inside the house instead of in the driveway like a normal person."

"Why would he want to meet me? And what the hell is a TARDIS?" Bobby ask.

"That's the TARDIS," Sam said, gesturing behind him. "And part of being a time traveler like he is is liking popular books in the future. Like ones a certain prophet wrote about us."

"It's fantastic to meet you," the Doctor said happily, bouncing up to Bobby and shaking his hand enthusiastically. Honestly, most of the TARDIS inhabitants were surprised that he had managed to keep quiet this long.

Bobby watched him with a wary eye. "This man saves planets?"

Amy and River laughed and Rory gave a small chuckle.

"He can be brilliant when he wants to be," River said with a flirtatious smile at the Doctor who smiled right back, loving the ego boost.

"Well we must be going. Plenty more to go see!" The Doctor said happily. He shook Sam and Dean's hands and gave Crowley a small salute. Before entering the TARDIS once again. "Come along, Ponds!"

"Sorry about him," River apologized, shaking Bobby's hand. "He's brilliant, but he acts like a five year old in a candy store most of the time. It was a pleasure meeting you."

She gave Sam and Dean a kiss on the cheek each and a smile to Crowley. Amy and Rory went about shaking everybody's hands before going to stand next to River. Amy slipped Sam a piece of paper. He glanced at it and saw a phone number written on it.

"In case you're ever in the UK," she said with a small smile. They all gave one last wave before entering the TARDIS. It slowly faded from view as Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Crowley watched.

"You boys have a hell of a lot of explaining to do," Bobby said.

"We know, Bobby," Sam said with a sigh.

"And you won't believe half of it," Dean smirked. "It all started right here too, doing research and trying to forget the apocalypse. But since it's in my head now, let's get down to business." He turned around to look behind him. "Wait. Where the hell is Crowley?!"

* * *

**Oh come on, it's Crowley! Of course he's going to escape! Thank you again to everybody that has read this story. Please please please take a moment to leave a review!**

**Till the next time:)**

**Pointeofdance**


	5. New Amy Pond story

** Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you guys know that I've posted the first of my two Amy Pond stories that I'm writing. The one that's up is called "What's in a Name?" and is the one-shot where the Amy from Supernatural meets Amelia Pond. The next one isn't posted yet and probably won't be until mid July as it's a larger multi-chapter story.**

** Again, thank you so much to everybody who has read this story! I hope to see you in the future!**

** Pointeofdance**


End file.
